There are various types of display systems used by exhibitors at tradeshows and by retailers in stores or in kiosks to display merchandise. Some of these display systems may include large island-type displays comprising multi-level structures with trusses, posts and panels. Examples of such display systems include the Tube Ultra® system, the Inliten® exhibit system, the Envoy® exhibit system, the Engage® panel system and the Mosaic® panel system, all available from Skyline Displays, Inc. of Eagan, Minn. (“Skyline’), and as disclosed in the following US patents and published applications: U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,164; U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,834; U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,064 and US2010/0236116. Each of these systems utilize external or internal aluminum frame members to support the walls and/or the printed graphic panels.
Other types of more portable display systems include the Skyline Design View® presentation system, which is disclosed in US Publication No. US2010/0238544. Like the previously identified display systems, the Skyline Design View system comprises an aluminum frame which supports a panel for displaying graphics. Another portable display system is the Skyline Regatta™ system which utilizes shock-corded steel tubes to form a frame over which is stretched a fabric graphic cover that zips closed on one side of the outer perimeter.
Still other types of portable displays include the Skyline Mirage® pop-up display and the Skyline Quest® pop-up display, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,560. These displays utilize pivotally joined fiberglass or aluminum rods that “pop-up” or expand from the folded or collapsed position. When fully expanded, the pivoting rods lock into place with connectors to form a lattice-type frame from which graphic panels are supported by magnets and/or hook-and-loop fasteners.
While each of the foregoing tradeshow displays have enjoyed significant commercial success and serve their intended purpose, they each require a frame constructed of rigid members and therefore each requires at least some assembly and disassembly, usually requiring tools, to set up and taken down the display. Additionally, the rigid frame members add significantly to the overall weight of the display system and to the size and bulk of the shipping container for the display system.
It is recognized that inflatable displays may provide advantages over rigid frame displays with respect to weight and set up, but current inflatable display systems often have a balloon or blimp-like appearance making the inflatable displays appear cartoonish such that most are not well suited for tradeshows where the tradeshow participant is attempting to portray a professional, serious or stylish appearing display or booth. Accordingly, there is a need for a display system which provides configuration flexibility, ease of setup and take down without the need for tools, and reduced drayage costs while providing the appearance of a conventional rigid framed display.